The Galaxy Soul
by Virus
Summary: EvangelionKiddy Grade Crossover. In the distant future, there is a legendary item that can make men gods and someone will do what ever it takes to get it.
1. Prologue

-1The Galaxy's Soul

Prologue

Dis. If there was a planet in the known galaxy that could be called hell, Dis was on the top of the list. The place was a molten nightmare, burned and dark. And yet it wasn't uninhabited. The lone structure was rather large, far to large to be a mere research facility. The place of current interest was the lab were two gothic dressed men were in converstation.

"At last the day we have waited for is upon us" said one of the men. The other was equally excited, though not as vocal "Indeed. Tell me sir, why did we wait so long to do this?" The leader turned to his associate "Because we didn't think we needed to. As humanity traveled among the stars, we figured we could find another way. We were wrong and now we must go for our original plan." "But sir, what of interference?" "What interference?" "Well many of transports have been detained by the military for being to close to forbidden territory. And of course much of our equipment transports have been taken by the G.O.T.T."

The leader was well aware of the delays and thought such things were of little significances "No matter. This will not deter us, nor the outcome." "But what of the vessel's transport? The destination is quite far from here. Though we can avoid any military problems, that route is in a area that has been crawling with smugglers. The G.O.T.T. has been monitoring that area like a hawk." "Not to worry. Using a ordinary cargo carrier should be able to get pass such things. We shall be successful this time."


	2. Cargo Duty

-1Chapter 1: Cargo Duty

The Regus shipping lane is one of the largest of it's kind. The amount of ships that travel through it are astronomical. This makes it a great place for smuggling due to it being difficult to keep track of all the ships. Despite this, the G.O.T.T. still tries to police it. Much to her dismay, Éclair, along with her partner Lumière, had the task of seeking out the smugglers.

"Man, this is so freaking boring" sighed Éclair as she sat in a laid back manner. Lumiere looked at her partner with her usual annoyed looked "Boring or not it must be done. Sulking isn't going to make it any less interesting." "No, but something actually happening would." Suddenly, an alarm went off, which Lumiere investigated "Looks like your getting your wish. Wirbelwind just picked up a strange ship. "Strange how?" "Well it looks like a normal medical transport, but the markings are a little off." With that Éclair was more than ready to move out " About time, lets go!" "Éclair! We should examine the situation first!" "Its suspicious, isn't it? Gives us all the reason to go." "A lady should be more elegant."

The duo's ship, La Muse, flew up to the medical transport, though Lumiere was able to get Éclair to slow down. The pilots saw the La Muse coming and started to panic "Sir, there's a ship heading our way. It looks like a G.O.T.T. ship." The commander was not very happy about this "The masters were afraid of this. Don't panic. Just cooperate with them, but get prepared to repel borders." La Muse flew up next to the transport as Lumiere hailed them "Transport, power down your engines." The pilots did as instructed, while Lumiere scanned the vessel. It only took a few moments "Just as I thought. it's a fake." "Guess its up to me to straighten them out."

Éclair got up from her chair and prepared to go aboard. She riged up their robot, Donnerschlag, and flew right up to the ship. It was quite easy to cut through the hull and enter the ship. She looked around to find the crew. She came upon a strange sight. He was dressed entirely in black armor "I take it you're a E.S. member. Regardless of what your abilities are, you will not defeat me." Éclair was taken aback by what she thought was complete arrogance "Well, your quite full of yourself. Are you a E.S. member too or are you a android ?" "Oh I am something else. Something far more nasty." Just then, the armored man's arm morphed into a large spike. Éclair was shocked by this.

The armored man charged with inhuman speed as he tried to impale Éclair. Luckily, Éclair was quick enough to avoid him. The armored man then pointed the tip at Éclair. The spike then shot needles at Éclair, which she was barely able to dodge. The needles that stuck in the wall dipped acid. Éclair realized that she needed to wrap this up. She grabbed one of the needles and threw it at her attackers head, killing him. Éclair walked up the corpse to she what she was fighting when several more armored clad men ran towards her. They all morphed their hands into 3 fingered claws. Éclair knew that she could handled this many in such a closed space, so she ran.

Éclair contacted Lumiere "Lumiere, I got a situation here." "Say no more." Lumiere used her ability to hack into the transport's systems and had the ship tilt to it's side. Éclair was able to react, but her pursuers were not as then fell to the side. The commander knew that it was time to go "Evacuate. We have failed." "But sir, what of the cargo?" "We'll get it later, if were alive that is. If this battle keeps up, we'll lose it forever!" The crew all got into the escape pods and launched. "Lumiere, the crew all evacuated!" "We'll have to let them go. Lets get the ship impounded." "I think you should come over here first, there's something weird going on here."

Lumiere boarded the ship and met up with Éclair, who was standing over the crewman she had killed. Éclair removed his helmet and both of them were shocked at what they saw: The man, if you could call him that, had chalk white skin, no nose, and animalistic teeth. He looked more like a rotting corpse then a recently dead person. Éclair looked at Lumiere "What the hell is this thing?" "I don't know. I have never seen anything like this. It could be a cyborg or a genetic experiment. Regardless, what ever was being transported here must be important to need a creature like this."

The two of them made their way towards the cargo hold. They found the doors to the hold were heavily reinforced. Despite this, Éclair tore the doors apart. Lumiere shook her head as she could have hacked into the lock, but what ever. The two entered the room to find a large capsule. They went over to she what was in it. They were surprised at what was in it "My god, there's a person in this thing!"


End file.
